ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Vote in Gods' Aye
}} The gods vote on the fate of the world. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * High Priests of the Northern Pantheon: ** "Durkon" ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Odin (also possessed) ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Freya (possessed) ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Sif (possessed) ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess Rubyrock (possessed) ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Frigg (also possessed) ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Mani (possessed) ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Hoder (also possessed) ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Balder (possessed) ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Freyr (possessed) ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Heimdall (possessed) ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Loki (possessed) ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Sunna (also possessed) ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Skadi (possessed) ▶ ** High Priest of Fenrir (possessed) ▶ ** High Priest of Tyr (possessed) ▶ ** High Priest of Vafthrudnir (also possessed) ▶ ** High Priestess of Njord (possessed) ▶ * Gods of the Northern Pantheon: ** Thor ◀ ▶ ** Loki (also as proxy) ◀ ▶ ** Odin ◀ ▶ ** Heimdall (also as proxy) ◀ ▶ ** Sif ◀ ** Freya ◀ ** Balder ** Fenrir ** Freyr ** Frigg ▶ ** Hoder ** Mani ** Njord ** Tyr ▶ ** Skadi ▶ ** Sunna ▶ ** Vafthrudnir * Representatives of the other Pantheons: ** Veldrina (also possessed) ◀ ▶ ** Representative of the Southern Pantheon (also possessed) ◀ ▶ * Bodyguards: ** Wrecan ◀ ▶ ** Bodyguard with Kilt ◀ ▶ ** Bodyguard with Side Shave ◀ ▶ ** Bodyguard Half-Orc ◀ ▶ * Gods of the Western Pantheon ** Tiamat (as statue) ◀ ▶ ** Marduk (as statue) ◀ ▶ ** Ishtar (as statue) ◀ ▶ * Twelve High Priests of the Southern Pantheon * Nineteen High Priests of the Western Pantheon Transcript Wrecan: You did a good job. Better than I would have. I’m sure they’ll have to reconsider…uh…whatever is happening. Roy: At this point, I’m not sure what’s true, and I think I might be the protagonist! Roy: You know what? Forget all that for right now. Roy: Wrecan, this voting: How does it work? Wrecan: Well, when it’s a big enough issue like this, then all three pantheons will vote. Wrecan: Each pantheon gets one vote, with that vote being decided by a simple majority of the full-fledged gods within that group. Wrecan: The Western and Southern Gods must be holding their own votes… Wrecan: I guess that’s why they couldn’t spare anyone more important than Vel to come here. Roy: Back up—you said three pantheons. Don’t the elven gods get a vote? Wrecan: Not as their own group. They vote as part of the Western Pantheon. I’m not really sure why, though. Odin: Representatives from the West and South! How do your pantheons vote? Veldrina: I don’t know. But if you want I can go home and ask them what they— Veldrina and the Southern Representative are hit with bolts of colored energy, "ZOT! ZOT!" The twelve high priests of the Southern Pantheon sit around a reflecting pool, each surrounded by a blue aura. The Southern Pantheon: The Southern Pantheon votes No. The nineteen high priests of the Western and Elven Pantheons stand in a temple surrounded by statues of the Western gods. They are all surrounded by a red glow. The Western Pantheon: The Western Pantheon votes Yes. The priests of the Northern Pantheon are hit with bolts of yellow energy, "ZOT! ZOT! ZOT! ZOT! ZOT! ZOT! ZOT!" '' '''Odin': The let us tally the votes of the Northern Pantheon. Odin: I see worlds within worlds and yarn winding yarn. Odin: Odin, God of Magic, votes No. Thor: We owe it to our followers to give them every chance to make this right. Thor: Thor, God of Storms, votes No. Sif: Logic be damned, I’m not giving up on this planet yet. Sif: Sif, Goddess of Earth, votes No. Tyr: I will see this world torn to shreds before I allow anyone to gain a strategic advantage over us. Tyr: Tyr, God of War, votes Yes. Balder: Huh? Oh, whatever Thor and Odin say goes for me, too. Balder: Balder, God of Beauty, votes No. Balder: I guess. Heimdall: The only reasonable option is the most cautious one. Heimdall: Heimdall, God of the Watch, votes Yes. Freya: My hand will not be the one that ends so many lives. Freya: Freya, Goddess of Fertility, votes No. Freyr: There’s no profit without a little risk. I say, let it ride. Freyr: Freyr, God of Prosperity, votes No. Sunna: Nuke it from orbit. It’s the only way to be sure. Sunna: Sunna, Goddess of the Sun, votes Yes. Frigg: The lives of our mortal children should not be brushed aside so easily, lest they turn from our guidance. Frigg: Frigg, Goddess of Wisdom, votes No. Njord: I’m bored with this world anyway. Ooo! I could try out that new idea I had for a coastline! Njord: Njord, God of the Sea, votes Yes. Mani: I don’t really care one way or another, but I’d rather do less work. Mani: Mani, God of the Moon, votes No. Skadi: New life can only arise if we, the gods, survive. Skaki: Skadi, Goddess of the Hunt, votes Yes. Hoder: For all things, there is a season. This world’s time has passed. Hoder: Hoder, God of Winter, votes Yes. Fenrir: Tear down the world! Murder everyone! Piss on their graves! Fenrir: Fenrir, God of Monsters, votes Yes. Vafthrudnir: This danger may pass, but too many mortals know of the rifts. Vafthrudnir: Vafthrudnir, God of Secrets, votes Yes. Loki: Screw you guys, we won anyway!! Loki: Loki, God of Fire, votes No. Loki: HA!! Bodyguard Half-Orc: Whew Bodyguard with Side Shave: Oh, thank the gods! Uh, I mean, thank you, gods! Roy: OK. OK, good. Still under control. See? Nothing to worry about. Bodyguard with Kilt: I bet it was your speech that turned the tide. Loki: Go Loki! It’s your Birthday! Go Loki! Odin: The vote stands at eight in favor and nine against. Odin: Therefore, the Northern Pantheon votes— "Durkon": Wait. "Durkon": There’s one vote left to count. Trivia * The title of this comic is a nod to the 1974 science fiction novel The Mote in God's Eye, by Larry Niven and Jerry Pournelle. That title is itself a reference to the biblical discourse known as "The Mote and the Beam". * Sunna's comment on page 2, panel 10, "Nuke the entire site from orbit. It's the only way to be sure." is a quote from the 1986 James Cameron movie Aliens. * Njord's new idea for a coastline might be a fjord. * Hoder's line, "For all things, there is a season", is from the the third chapter of the biblical Book of Ecclesiastes, which was famously adapted as the lyrics to the 1950's Pete Seeger song Turn! Turn! Turn!, made a hit in 1965 by The Byrds. * This is the first appearance of the High Priestess of Njord. * This is the final appearance of Sif, goddess of earth and Thor's wife. She has appeared in three strips, #73, #274, and this one. She also appears once in the bonus material. * This is second and final appearance of Freya thus far. Her other appearance was in #501. * This is the only appearance of many of the gods of the Northern Pantheon: Balder, Fenrir, Freyr, Hoder, Mani, Njord, and Vafthrudnir. None of the appear in person, but they speak through their possessed high priests. External Links * 999}} View the comic * 435472}} View the discussion thread Category:Godsmoot Category:Uses Summon Proxy